


You did this for me?

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mabari, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wanted to do something nice for the Inquisitor for all her hard work and he just knows what to do that is fitting for the Herald of Andraste</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did this for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You did all this for me?" in Tumblr by Anon-Omis.

“Y-you did all this…for me?” Her voice cracked. Never in her life has anyone done anything for her, she never expected anything in return.

Kyrie stared at the scene before her as Cullen smiled at her side. Her mouth gap wide open as she can’t take in the scenery before her. Her whole body froze, her eyes dilated. She can feel her magic flowing through her veins as she felt the excitement. Her eyes were bluer than usual, swimming with happiness. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest.

Cullen chuckled. “It wasn’t easy, you know. Finding them especially so far from Skyhold. Good thing Leliana is very close with the Hero of Ferelden and the King himself and generously sent a pack of them. They thought that it would be fitting for the Herald of Andraste to have one.”

“Well… I wanted to do something for you for a change.” Cullen said bashfully as he grabbed her hand and held it. “You deserve it, with all the work you have done for the Inquisition. And for me…”

Kyrie was still staring at the kennel that Master Dennet made that held five brown Mabari pups, all squirming and slobbering around trying to break free from their cage. They were all in different sizes, ones were bigger than the other.

“But… but… what if they don’t like me? Mabaris do the picking, don’t they?” Her voice quivered at the fear that none of the pups will imprint to her. The excitement was gone and was replaced with fear.

Cullen held on her small hand tightly, his other hand cupping her cheek to look at him. Her eyes held happiness and at the same time fear that the pups will not imprint to her as their master. He smiled lovingly to her, his thumb rubbing the soft curve of her cheek.

“They will love you.” He promised her, kissing the top of her head.

And with that assurance from his voice, her blue eyes held the same mirth once again. Her lips broke with a smile and she blinked away the fear. She heaved a long breath and breathe it out. Cullen let go of her hand as she walked towards the kennel with Master Dennet’s hand on the lever.

“Well then…” she said, rubbing her hands together. “Release the hounds! Come at me!”

With that, Master Dennet pulled the lever and out all the Mabaris running towards her. Kyrie sprinted towards them, facing them head on. As they neared, the pups pounced on her. Landing on the ground, they all slobbered her with kisses as she giggled with delight. Cullen chuckled and walked towards them. He looked down at her, all Mabaris on her chest as they continue to sniff and lick her with delight with their tail wagging. He bent down, careful not to bother the pups as they lavished her and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

“I told you they will love you.”


End file.
